Insanity of Nimoe Grant
by irvie K
Summary: a hilarious, sexually tensiony, toilet humour and pop culture fuelled parody of wat cud have been a convincing legomance. watch as chapter by chapter the story becomes oh so mincreasing mad. come for the legomance, stay for the insanity
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is chapter one of The insanity of Nimoe Grant. now a group of friends and i started this way bak as 15yrolds... it was meant 2 b a proper legomance... but it all fell thru in2 a horrible chaos lol watch as chapter after chapter we desended into the foul depths of toilet humour and much much sexual innuendo... we own nothing so enjoy!

**Chapter 1.**

A young Thranduil walked dizzily down the halls of Mirkwood. As he stumbled into his room he saw his young servant elf.

" Oh, Lord Thranduil, I didn't know you where coming back so soon." She said

" _I woz wrondering if youz wouldz stayz the night?" _He asked in his drunkenstate. He stumbled towards her

" I think you are drunk milord. Maybe I should go" She tried to push past him but he grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed.

"Please Milord Stop!" She struggled trying to get free but he held her down. A scream rang through the halls of Mirkwood. Then all was silent…

When the king awoke he remembered little of what had happened. As he sat up he remembered everything. He ran through the halls of Mirkwood looking for the girl but she was gone. The head servant said that she was moved out of the palace because she was not doing her job. The King dismissed this and went on with his life until one day a woman walked in. she was wearing a cloak and carrying a baby. She rushed through the halls looking for the king.

She burst into the main chamber of the king she saw him sitting in his throne. He looked at her and jumped up.

" I have come to tell you of your consequences of that night. Here he is." She showed him the child. He was like his father but had his mother's eyes. His eyes where green like the leaves in Mirkwood and his face as pale as the moon. He was quiet and smiling.

He walked up to her and looked down at the baby. All of a sudden,

"How could you do this?! You should have told me, you should have gotten rid of him!" He yelled at her then ran to his desk and took a knife off the table. Then he ran at her and plunged the knife deep into her chest. She screamed. She gripped the child and fell to the ground. The king stood over her and watched as she lay there asking for help.

" What have I done…?" The King muttered as he sank to the floor.

2931 year later (so we guessed the age. Bah!)

A young girl no more then 17 runs down the corridor looking for where the hell that lost ball went.

" Oh for the love of all things holy and pure! Where is that ball! Bloody sports teacher, 'since you lost it you can go get it' Bah! _Evil_!" She yelled as she ran down the corridor after the ball

" Ah ha! Found youuuuuuuuuuuu!" smack she hits the floor

" Stupid muffle muffle…floor!" She got up and dusted herself off. Then out of nowhere this old woman walked round the corner and taped her on the shoulder.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh holy flying purple elephant! What the… don't do that. You may be the older one here but hell, it doesn't mean you're the only one who can have a heart attack!" She screamed.

" I am sorry child. I'm looking for one Nimoe Grants."

" That my name don't wear it out!" She said a little too loud.

" Mmm, that is and interesting name you have there. Does it have any kind of heritage."

"No, my parents are freaks, what else can I say." Nimoe said shrugging.

" I am here to tell you that you are no longer needed here."

" Whaty whaty. I'm sorry I thought you said that I'm no longer needed here?"

" That is what I said child, you are no longer needed in this world."

" Hey I know I'm unpopular but there is no need to get all bitchy about it!"

" No you are needed somewhere else now GO!" The lady waved her hand and in a blink of an eye she was gone as well as Nimoe.

Somewhere in a deep and very murky forest.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Crack Pain! Crunch Eep snap Ow Snap plonke

" Owwy owwy, eeeeppp, I don't think were in Kansas any more Toto." Nimoe got up and brushed herself off. Then out from behind one of the trees came this big ugly disgustingly disgusting creature.

"Jumping jack rabbits Radioactive Man! What is that thing! Oh no, no bad… whatever you are! Um stay back, No bad evil. Thing. Um HELP! SOME ONE" Nimoe yelled as the creature edged towards her.

" Fine! Kill me then! God it's not like I have anything better to do." She screamed as the thing lunged towards her. Suddenly it stopped and fell face first into the muddy ground of the forest. She looked up and then out of one of the trees jumped a man, a very handsome man. He landed next to her and pointed his bow and arrow at her.

" What are you doing in the forests of Mirkwood?!"


	2. Chapter 2: nimoe has landed

_Well here's chapter 2… keep in mind that we were initially aiming for a serious story… so these first couple of chapters… yeah the insanity really starts 2 heat up in a chapter or 2… so bear with the first couple of chapters… continue reading! _shakes fist

Oh and disclaimer we don't own anything except Nimoe. Yerp.

**Chapter 2.**

"Huh? Pardon pardon?" Nimoe mumbled.

"What are you doing in the forest of Mirkwood?" he repeated.

"Mirkwood? Oh… I'm having that dream again aren't I! You're a lot hotter than usual! Shall we hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Nimoe as she pushed the arrow out of her face.

"OW! That freaking hurt!" Nimoe looked down at her hand. She had cut it on the tip of the arrow.

"Wait a minute! If I felt that, that means I'm not dreaming and if I'm not dreaming where am I?!" rambled Nimoe. She looked down at her hand again.

"Is that blood?" she said as she fainted.

The man looked down at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

'_How could one so beautiful be so insane?' _He wondered as he picked her up. '_I should ask my father…'_

Later in King Thranduil's chamber…

"What have you brought me now Legolas?" asked Thranduil dully. "If you bring me one more injured squirrel…"

"No father, it's a girl," said Legolas as he walked into the room. "She appeared out of nowhere. She was being attacked by an orc when I found her."

"Did you ask her why she was here?" asked Thranduil with an odd look on his face.

"I tried but she was quite delusional," stated Legolas. "What should we do with her?"

"Well we've been a servant short after the spider incident…"

"I understand…" and with that Legolas took her to the healing house and waited for her to awaken…

"Wake up!" yelled Legolas.

"But I don't want to go to school today mommy, I want to stay hoe and bake cookies with you," Nimoe said half asleep. "Hold on a minute… this isn't my room and your not my mum… I think. That wasn't a dream was it?"

"If you meant the orc, then no."

'_If this isn't a dream, then I'll never see my friends and family again,' _thought Nimoe. _'On the other hand the hottest guy alive is standing in front of me. What am I thinking? Stuff my friends and family!'_

"Could you tell me where I am again?"

"You are in the forest of Mirkwood, the realm of my father King Thranduil," replied Legolas.

"Rrrr-iiiggghhh-t, and you are?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, and your name is?"

"Nimoe Grants. That's my name don't wear it out!"

"Why would I want to wear your name?" asked Legolas with a blank look on his face. "Nimoe is an elvish name, are you elvish?"

"No," she replied quickly.

"Tis strange for a human name."

"And Legolas isn't?"

"Yes, but I'm not human."

"Wait! You're not human?!" said Nimoe with a frightened look on her face.

"No milady, I am elvish."

"Ok then?" she inquired

"You do not know of elves?" Legolas asked.

"No, we don't have elves in my world."

"That is strange. Here there are only elves. You will not find any humans for miles."

"YAY!" Nimoe got up and did a little dance a bit like the one Gollum did in 'the Two Towers' movie.

"Milady, I was sent here to tell you that you are a servant until we find out who you are and what you are doing here."

Nimoe stopped and looked at him.

"Whoop-ti-doo! But what does it all mean Basil?" said Nimoe sarcastically.

"Basil? Anyway, I'll leave you here to recover," said Legolas as he left the room. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye-bye darling," Nimoe yelled after him as she bounced up and down on the bed.

She stopped and thought.

_Legolas, where have I heard that name before? Oh wait! Lord of the Rings! Oh my god! He was the hot elf archer guy! I'm stuck in Middle Earth! HOW LUCKY AM I?! SWEET!!!'_

_So there's chapter 2… weeeeooooo_

_R&R… pwease _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days later…

"Oookay… lets go over this one more time," said the extremely annoyed servant. " You take the blankets and put them on the bed."

"Ok, I can do that…"said Nimoe trying to make Legolas's bed for the millionth time. " Done"

"Now you fluff the pillows." The servant added.

"Ok, now I'm confused," said Nimoe blankly

"AHHH!" screamed the servant as Legolas ran in.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"I can't work under these conditions! You teach her!"

"But I'm a prince!" Legolas cried.

"I don't care! I've cleaned your room for 2931 years! I need a break!" she said over dramatically. "See you in a couple of weeks"

"But, But…" Legolas mumbled, but she was already gone. Legolas slowly turned around and stared at Nimoe with a piercing look.

"What?" Nimoe said innocently. "I was just playing a game with her. I call it 'How to make a servant elf crack in half an hour or less'." He continued to stare at her. "OK, OK! I'll make your bed."

"Good and while you do that I'm going to go hunting."

"Hunting?" Said an interested Nimoe. "You mean with bows and arrows? I love hunting. Can I come?"

"But you're a woman," said Legolas blankly.

"No, I'm a parrot. But what does being a woman got to do with anything? Women can do anything men can do!"

"I didn't mean to offend you milady," started Legolas. "But I've never met a woman who liked archery. You may join me as soon as you make my bed."

Nimoe watched him leave and looked towards the bed. _Now how do you do this again?_

A little while later…

"Milady! I thought you would never arrive!" Called Legolas with a smile on his face.

"Yep. It took a while but I finally figured out how to do it." Nimoe said as she walked over. " And by the way, call me Nimoe."

"Ok, Nimoe," said Legolas.

They looked at each other and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well… what are we hunting?" Asked Nimoe breaking the silence.

"Whatever strays across our path."

Nimoe glanced around and saw that they were standing in a beautiful garden on the top of a hill.

Legolas strung his bow and Nimoe tried to do the same but failed.

"Stupid bow! It's called an arrow and your supposed to propel it through the air!"

"Is there something wrong Nimoe?" asked Legolas with an odd look on his face.

"I'm not used to this kind of bow," She replied.

"Let me help you…"

And with that he put his arms around her and showed her how to string it. Suddenly a squirrel ran out in front of them and Nimoe lost her balance.

They both rolled down the hill and landed with a thud at the bottom.

Legolas was now on top of Nimoe and for what seemed like an age, they stared at each other.

"OH MY GOSH!" Cried out the servant elf in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"I fell," Nimoe said simply.

Legolas tried to get up but he had hurt his leg on the fall and couldn't get up.

"LEGOLAS! STOP IT!" shrieked the servant elf.

"But I can't get up!" He cried in his defense as he struggled to get up.

"I heard screaming is everything ok?" Asked Thranduil. He suddenly noticed Legolas and Nimoe. "LEGOLAS! GET OFF HER!"

"I'm trying to! But I hurt my leg!" said Legolas turning bright red.

"I'm sure you did!" said Thranduil as he rushed over. He tried to pull Legolas to his feet but overbalanced and fell on top of Legolas. Sandwiched together, there was an extremely awkward silence.

"Ok, I wasn't going to say anything, but is it just me or does this look really wrong?" Said Nimoe.

Legolas and Thranduil looked at her with annoyed looks on their faces.

"What? It does!" she continued.

"Legolas I'm going to have to have a long talk with the both of you…" Said Thranduil as he got up and with that he walked away.

Nimoe and Legolas both looked at the servant elf.

"I guess you'll want your tea later." She said as she turned away.

They looked at each other again and stared at each other for a long time.

"Ok… Can you get off me now? My ass went numb."

He turned red again and managed to roll off her.

"Come on, let's go see your father," Nimoe said as she helped Legolas to his feet. "For some reason I think we're in trouble"

And they slowly walked back to the halls of Mirkwood, taking their time getting to know each other while awaiting the punishment of lord Thranduil…


	4. Chapter 4

_Well here's where it starts 2 get a bit nuts…Oo lol so don't get offended or anything_

_Disclaimer, we don't own anything except nimoe and Brunehen…_

**Chapter 4.**

"Let's go over this again…" said Thranduil with a shaky voice. "You fell…"

"Yes father! I swear!" Legolas insisted.

"Yea, nothing happened," Nimoe said. "_Unfortunately."_

"What?" asked Legolas and Thranduil in unison.

"Nothing!" she said quickly.

"Ok, I'll believe you," Thranduil said reluctantly. "Just be more careful in the future and have a healer look at your leg Legolas. You may go."

Legolas and Nimoe backed out of the room sheepishly.

"That was close!" said Nimoe with relief.

"I don't get it, what did he think we were doing?" asked Legolas blankly. "I mean wasn't it obvious that we fell, then rolled down a hill and that I hurt my leg and was unable to get up?"

"You don't know why he's angry at us?!" Nimoe said with surprise.

"No," he said simply.

"He thought we were… you know…"

"No, I don't."

"He thought we were having sex."

"What?"

"Hoping on the good foot and doing the bad thing, going at it like rabbits, going upside down and halfway to happy, shagging, making babies, rooting, making love… Know any?"

"Making love with you?!" he said with shock. "That's absurd!!!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" said an insulted Nimoe. "I know I'm not perfect, but that's why I'm cool… I think…"

"Sorry to have offended you milady, there's nothing seriously wrong with you! I just can't believe my father would think that!"

"Somehow, day by day, he'll get over it," said Nimoe and then there was another awkward silence.

Suddenly an elf appeared and called out to them.

"Legolas! Legolas!" He said. He was shorter than most elves, and slightly portly around the waist. He had long, unkempt dark hair and sported a giant mole on his cheek.

He ran up to Legolas and suddenly noticed Nimoe.

"Why hello milady," he said as he kissed her hand. "We have not been properly introduced, my name is Brunéhen and I'm Prince Legolas's official squire."

"Mole… I mean nice to mole you, MEET YOU. Nice to meet your mole, don't say mole, I said mole," Nimoe said as she wiped the spit off her hand.

"Ignore her," Legolas said rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"The whole castle's talking, you old devil you!" Brunéhen said elbowing Legolas in the ribs.

"About what?" Legolas said innocently.

"Legolas think hard. What were we just talking about?" Nimoe said with an annoyed tone.

"OH!" Legolas groaned as it dawned on him. "Believe me Brunéhen, nothing happened."

"Yeah sure! I believe you," he said sarcastically. "Is she the girl?"

"Well anyway, it was really nice to mole you, I mean meet you, but we have to go," Nimoe said as she pulled Legolas away from Brunéhen, into another hall.

"Well he's obviously a freak," she stated.

"Well yes he is, but that's not the point!" Legolas replied in an angry tone. "You should really learn your manners! He's a good friend of mine and you shouldn't jest about the giant mole on his face!"

Legolas turned to leave, but Nimoe sank to her knees and attached herself to his legs.

"I'm sorry!" pleaded Nimoe. "I can be nice, be nice, me very nice, I know your nice, do know the word nice, nice, nice person, nice elves, nice dwarves, I mean evil dwarves, I mean… I seriously don't know anymore!!"

Legolas struggled to get free and fell on top of Nimoe… again.

"Is that a arrow in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me," said Nimoe with a big grin on her face.

Suddenly the servant elf walked in.

"Would you like your tea now?" she said. "It's a fresh pot and OH MY VALAR! You're like rabbits! You can't control yourselves! I'm going to have some wine now."

And with that she was gone.

Brunéhen walked in, having heard the yelling and looked at Legolas and Nimoe.

"THREESOME!!!" He screamed and started humping Legolas's leg like a Bull Terrier half an hour before being desexed.

Then King Thranduil walked in and with him was just about the whole kingdom. Brunéhen jumped up and pretended that nothing had happened.

"What the…?!" said Thranduil with shock.

"We fell over again," Nimoe said innocently.

Legolas struggled to get up but fell again. He turned bright red, managed to climb off Nimoe and helped her up.

"Nimoe," whispered Legolas. "Why is my leg wet?"

"LEGOLAS! NIMOE! MY CHAMBER NOW!!!" Thranduil yelled.

"Something tells me we're in trouble again," sighed Nimoe.

_Chapter end! R&R! u go now _


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah even I think parts of this chapter are a bit sick :P lol foresight is a wonderful thing… _

_No animals were harmed in the making of this chapter…and we still don't own anything except blah and blah_

**Chapter 5.**

Later in Thranduil's chamber…

"This is the second time you've 'fallen' today!" exclaimed Thranduil. "Once I can believe, but twice! And now the whole kingdom's in an uproar!"

"But nothing happened!" Legolas said in defense.

"Never the less, you two are no longer to be seen together alone," ordered Thranduil. "At all times you shall be under supervision and Brunéhen kindly accepted that responsibility."

"THE MOLE!?" shrieked Nimoe. "But, but… he's a mole and kinda horny and, and he seriously scares me…"

"My decision is final." Thranduil said with a firm tone.

Nimoe and Legolas slowly backed out of the room.

"I can't believe we're stuck with the mole, I mean Brunéhen!" Nimoe said with disgust.

"Why is my leg still wet?" asked Legolas. "I hope that's blood."

"It's white Legolas."

"I know, but an elf can hope can't he?"

Suddenly a door opened and a dog ran away with its tail between its legs.

"Wait!" yelled Brunéhen as he ran out into the hall, stumbling slightly on his undone pants. "I just need inspiration! I love you Miranda!"

He pulled up his pants and continued chasing after Miranda, unaware of Legolas and Nimoe's presence.

Legolas and Nimoe stood with their mouths open in shock.

"Wow, when he said he loved that dog, he really meant it!" Legolas said still in a state of shock.

"What's going on!" boomed Thranduil. "Why aren't you two being supervised?!"

"Why don't you go and ask Brunéhen or his dog?" suggested Nimoe.

"I think I will," started Thranduil. "But until I do, you two aren't allowed within 10 feet of each other."

"That's ok father," said Legolas. "I have quite a large headache, so I'm going to take a brief rest. Good day milady."

Legolas went back to his room.

"I'm feeling pretty tired myself, so if you don't mind King Thranduil, I'll be off to my room." Said Nimoe faking a yawn.

"No, that's fine, I'm going to find Brunéhen."

Nimoe made her way up the hall and after about ten minutes became hopelessly lost.

"Jebus! How many frickin rooms can a palace have!" said Nimoe with frustration.

Nimoe turned a corner to see Brunéhen walking down it.

_Oh no! Not Brunéhen! I don't want to talk to freaky psychopath elf, man, person, thing!_ Thought Nimoe. _I know I'll hide in one of the rooms!_

Nimoe quickly slipped inside a room and waited for Brunéhen to pass.

She looked around the room. It was huge! Fancy paintings were hung on the walls and three large windows filled the room with golden light. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed and in the bed was… LEGOLAS!

Oh crap! If Thranduil catches me I here I'm pretty screwed. But on the other hand I'm in Legolas's room! Yay! And it looks like he sleeps naked!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!

She wandered round the room, being careful not to awaken to sleeping Legolas.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Nimoe jumped a foot in the air. She ran towards a cupboard, tripped on a table and ripped her skirt.

"OW!" she screamed silently.

Legolas stirred in his bed and Nimoe limped over to the cupboard and shut the door.

The person knocked again and Legolas awoke.

The door opened and Thranduil entered the room.

"Legolas, I'm glad you're awake! We found some more orcs wandering in the woods, so I'm sending out a hunting party."

Nimoe pressed her ear against the door and accidentally banged her head. A pair of Legolas's pants fell on her head.

"What was that?" asked Thranduil looking at the cupboard.

"I have no idea," said Legolas blankly.

Thranduil walked over to the cupboard, opened the door and found Nimoe with Legolas's pants on her head and her skirt half torn off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" boomed Thranduil.

"Cleaning," said Nimoe as she pretend to wipe the cupboard door with Legolas's pants. "I'm fired aren't I?"

"I can't believe this!" Yelled an extremely angry Thranduil.

Legolas sat up with his mouth open in shock.

Thranduil walked over to Legolas and ripped to the blankets off his bed.

"Just as I suspected!" Thranduil yelled as Legolas tried to cover himself. "You're completely NAKED!"

"WOW! Elves really don't have body hair!" Nimoe said absentmindedly.

"Nothing happened father!" He said desperately. "I didn't know she was here!"

"And I got lost and I ran in here because I saw Brunéhen and I didn't want to talk to him and, and this is really awkward!" babbled Nimoe.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Thranduil turning bright red. "You two mate like rabbits"

Thranduil stormed out of the room.

Legolas and Nimoe looked at each other.

"Why are you here?" asked Legolas.

"I seriously don't know!" she replied.

"It would probably be best if you left…" hinted Legolas.

Nimoe turned and headed towards the door.

"No not way!" said Legolas as he stood up. "Use the back door."

"There was a back door!?" she said as she turned around. She looked at Legolas and went into a trance.

"What are you staring at?" asked Legolas.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'twig and berries'?"

Legolas looked down and turned red. He quickly seized a pillow and covered himself.

"That's a lovely shade of scarlet you've got there!" quipped Nimoe

"Please go!" pleaded Legolas.

"Ok, ok." Nimoe said as she left the room.

"By the way," she said sticking her head through the door. "You really need to have these pants washed!"

She pulled them off her head and threw them at Legolas, causing him to drop the pillow. He picked up the pillow, ran over to the door and slammed it in Nimoe's face.

_I'm in sooo much trouble right now, but it was worth it!!! _Thought Nimoe as she journeyed back to her room. _This has been the best day of my life!!!_

_Soooo… how was that? R&R?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Random chapter… of randomness…. Yerp, disclaimer blah ;)_

**Chapter 6.**

The next day…

Nimoe awoke, smiling with glee from a certain dream she had had the night before. She rolled over to find Brunéhen and Miranda in the bed next to her.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Nimoe screamed.

She jumped up with shock, hit her head on a shelf above her bed and fell unconscious on top of Brunéhen.

At that precise moment Legolas walked in.

"Nimoe!" he cried in shock. "I can't believe this! And with my best friend!?"

Legolas stormed out.

Brunéhen and Miranda leaped out of the bed and followed Legolas out into the hall and tried to explain.

Sometime later Nimoe awoke.

She looked around the room and tried to remember what had happened. Her head was throbbing from the blow she'd received.

The door opened and Nimoe looked up to see Legolas with a serious look on his face.

"Nimoe, I love you," he said simply. "I talked to Brunéhen and he loves you too, so we came to a agreement… we'll share! Today's Brunéhen turn."

The door swung open and Brunéhen walked in wearing a revealing cowboy outfit.

"Yee hah! I'm gonna ride you all the way home!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Nimoe.

Nimoe awoke with a start and sat bolt upright in bed.

_Phew! It was all a terrible, terrible dream!_ She told herself as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She gazed around her room. There were clothes scattered everywhere.

Suddenly King Thranduil's head appeared from under the covers.

"I can't believe we went though all those bottles of oil!!!" He said enthusiastically.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Nimoe, her eyes wide with shock.

Nimoe awoke once again.

_Another dream?! I thought this only happened in crappy stories!_

Once again she gazed around the room. Broken wine glasses littered the floor.

Suddenly the servant elf walked in.

"That was some night!!!" she exclaimed. "Would you like lemon with your tea?"

"You mean you and me…?"

"Oh yes baby!" she said before sucking on a slice of lemon.

"AAHHH!!! AAHHH!!! AAHHH!!!"

Nimoe woke up again.

_Ok, now I know I have psychological problems!_

Nimoe looked under the covers to be sure and found Legolas and her mother.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Nimoe woke up again.

_PLEASE LET ME BE AWAKE NOW!!!_

The door opened and Legolas appeared wearing nothing but the cheesy grin on his face. He walked over to her bed and climbed in.

_If this is a dream, I so don't mind!_

He got on top of her and said "Milady! Wake up!" in the servant elf's voice.

"Huh?"

"Wake up!"

Nimoe woke up to find the servant elf standing next to her bed struggling to wake her.

"OH WHAT!?" said an extremely annoyed Nimoe.

"Do you want your tea now?" asked the servant elf.

"The tea! THE TEA! Here's your crappy tea!" Nimoe picked up a cup of tea and threw it at the servant elf.

She ran screaming from the room.

"Ok I want to wake up now!" she said pinching herself. "OW! OH CRAP! THAT WASN'T A DREAM!!!"

Nimoe heard a loud thud, ran outside and found the servant elf on top of Legolas. The servant elf started ripping off her blouse from to the steaming hot tea.

"It's not what it looks like!!!" insisted Legolas. "Please get it off! Please get it off! I mean get her off! Get her off!"

Nimoe shot Legolas an evil look, ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her and flopped onto the bed.

The servant elf came to her senses, climbed off Legolas and ran down the hall, terribly embarrassed.

Legolas climbed to his feet and ran into her room.

"Nimoe, I'm sorry, but it's not what it looks like, I wish you could understand that."

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't speak! Don't even think!" said Nimoe half crying into her pillow.

"Well think about it," started Legolas.

"I told you not to think!"

"This is nothing compared to what you did with Brunéhen!" he continued.

"That was real?!" said Nimoe, her eyes grew wide and she stood up. "I feel so dirty! And the dirt won't come off!!! If that was real, what about you and my mum? That was wrong! And where you got all nakey… I didn't actually mind that… But I thought you loved me!"

"That was a dream."

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" Nimoe turned around and hit herself in the head. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

She turned back around.

"Could you excuse me again?" Nimoe turned around again. "OW!"

Nimoe faced Legolas and there was yet another awkward silence.

Suddenly the door flew open and Brunéhen charged in brandishing a sword.

"Legolas!" He yelled. "I challenge you to a dual!"

He took a glove off his hand and used it to slap Legolas across the face.

"What for?" said a very confused Legolas.

"For Nimoe's hand in marriage of course!"

"Oh…" Legolas glanced at Nimoe and a passion was awakened in his heart. He turned around and pulled a metal glove off a suit of armor and smashed Brunéhen across the face with it.

"Brunéhen, I accept your proposal."

Brunéhen sank to the ground, groping his face in pain.

"Ok," he said in a raspy voice. " We dual at sunset."

Brunéhen crawled out of the room.

"Wow!" Nimoe said enthusiastically. "I didn't know you felt that way about me!"

"I don't," Legolas said trying to sound believable. "I know you dislike him, and in Mirkwood marriage is eternity."

"Thanks, I think," she replied softly.

Legolas returned to his room and for the rest of the day, they tried to deny their growing feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hehe…. Who doesn't love a random fight scene? This ones a shorty… um enjoy_

**Chapter 7**

Sunset finally arrived and half the kingdom had come to the garden on top of the hill to see the dual between Legolas and Brunéhen.

"You have to win Legolas!" Nimoe said desperately.

"Why?" asked Legolas.

"Because, there is no way in hell, that I'm marrying that… that… Dog-lover!!!"

All went silent and all the elves stared at her.

"What?! He did!" said Nimoe making strange hand gestures.

"Is that the only reason?" asked Legolas quietly.

"Well, no…" started Nimoe sheepishly. "I want you to win cause you're my friend and you're a better fighter and you're way hotter and, and I think I'm hyperventilating!"

Brunéhen watched them jealously out of the corner of his eye. He took a swig of wine and picked up his sword.

"Legolas!" He said loudly, trying to disguise his fear. "Tis time!"

Legolas faced his opponent and withdrew his sword from its sheath.

The two opponents stepped forward and prepared to battle.

Suddenly Brunéhen lunged at Legolas. Legolas narrowly missed the blade of his sword.

They exchanged blow after blow, each landing equal amounts of wounds.

Legolas aimed a high strike against Brunéhen, but he blocked it with his sword.

Brunéhen seeing Legolas's right side unguarded, withdrew a dagger he had concealed and thrust it into Legolas's side.

"AHHHH!" Legolas cried out in pain.

He stepped back and sank to his knees, blinded by pain. His sword fell to the ground as Nimoe looked on in horror.

"Ha!" Called out Brunéhen happily. "Nimoe is mine!"

Legolas was filled with a deep seeded rage. He gripped his sword, climbed to his feet and lunged at Brunéhen.

Brunéhen struggled to block the blows Legolas was dishing out and after about five the sword flew out of his hand.

It flew over Legolas's head and Legolas caught it in his left hand before it hit the ground.

Legolas held the two blades at Brunéhen's throat, preparing to strike.

He gazed into his eyes and remembered the great friend he once had.

Legolas lowered the blades and threw them to the ground.

Brunéhen, amazed to be alive gazed around. All the elves avoided eye contact, for they were deeply ashamed of his actions with the dagger.

"Did you hear that?" asked Brunéhen, pretending to hear something. "Coming mother!"

Brunéhen ran off into the growing darkness and was lost into the forest of Mirkwood.

"I didn't hear anything," said Legolas wincing in pain.

"Legolas!!!" cried Nimoe as she rushed over. "Are you ok?"

Legolas looked down at his side. The dagger was still in the wound and he was loosing blood rapidly. He started to sway slightly and Nimoe quickly put her arms around him to prevent him from falling.

Legolas looked down at her face and all went black…


	8. Chapter 8

_And now we go back to a bit of the ol' Legomance, as nimoe and Legolas abruptly find themselves… all romancy :P_

**Chapter 8**

Nimoe looked upon Legolas as if in a trance. She had drawn him a bath and had tended to his wounds. He was still unconscious but he would recover.

She picked up a wet cloth and gently dabbed at his wounds. He stirred slightly and she withdrew her hand quickly. Legolas settled and she continued to clean his wounds.

Suddenly Legolas awoke to find himself naked in a bath with Nimoe washing him. He stared at Nimoe in shock.

He struggled to climb out of the bath and winced in pain. He grasped Nimoe's hand to prevent himself from falling and accidentally pulled her into bath.

In the struggle, they managed to turn over and, once again, Legolas was on top of Nimoe.

"I see you're up then," said Nimoe with a mischievous grin on her face.

He stared down at her, quite clearly in a state of shock.

"Well… this is uncomfortable," said Nimoe making a feeble attempt at a conversation. "Please say that's a arrow!"

Legolas finally recovered his wits and struggled to get up. He leaped out of the bath and landed on two shaky feet.

Legolas still weak from his wounds, swayed slightly and lost his balance. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"IT"S OK!" screamed Nimoe as she clambered out of the bath. "I KNOW CPR!"

Nimoe ran over and 'saddled' Legolas. She leant over and attached her lips to his in a feeble attempt to give him mouth to mouth.

Legolas sat up with Nimoe still attached.

"What the…?" asked Nimoe as she pulled back.

Legolas looked at her and his eyes slowly trailed down. Nimoe's white clothes were completely soaked and he struggled to contain a smile.

Nimoe moved her hands down Legolas's shoulders and he caressed her back. Nimoe could feel his warm breath on her lips and they slowly leaned towards each other. Legolas could feel Nimoe's bosom pressed against his chest.

They finally gave into temptation and their lips embraced in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly the door flew open and they pulled back.

Thranduil entered the room and stopped abruptly when he saw them. He stared at them and a look of severe disappointment creeped across his face.

He raced over, grabbed Legolas by the arm and pulled him across the room. Nimoe was flung across the room into a wall.

"ATAR! ATAR!" father, father screamed Legolas in elvish.

"DINA!" be silent yelled Thranduil.

"TAMPA AL!" stop it cried Legolas trying to escape the grip of his father.

Thranduil slammed Legolas against a wall and said "Amin feuya ten'lle!" you disgust me and stormed out of the room.

Legolas sank to the floor, his head hung low and Nimoe rushed over. She put her arms around him and he weeped into her shoulder.

"I have a very tear absorbent shoulder," Nimoe whispered into his ear, trying to cheer him up.

Legolas smiled slightly and for a long time they sat there awaiting what would happen next…


	9. Chapter 9

_Another shorty…_

**Chapter 9.**

The next day…

Legolas sought out his father and found him in his chambers.

"Leave us," Thranduil ordered his guards.

"Why have you come?" asked Thranduil coldly.

"To seek an answer to a question that has plagued my mind," started Legolas. "Why does she scare you so?"

"Scared? What makes you think I'm scared?" said Thranduil avoiding eye contact with his son.

"You can't stand the thought of us together, I can feel it," said Legolas calmly. "Is it because she's a servant or does the fact that she's a human frighten you more?"

"You're a prince Legolas!" cried Thranduil losing his cool. "You deserve a elvish princess, not a human servant! The thought of the two of you together is sickening!"

"But I love her!" blurted Legolas, finally admitting to himself his true feelings. He smiled and thought for a minute.

"NO!" cried Thranduil, sinking to his knees.

"That's right! I LOVE HER!" yelled Legolas happily.

Thranduil grasped his heart and said, "Get out!"

"Ok father, but you can't avoid me forever."

And with that Legolas left the room.

Thranduil arose from the ground and let out a cry of anguish.

'_Why?!' _Thought Thranduil, replaying the scene in his mind. _'I cannot risk Legolas losing control like I did! I have to do something…'_


	10. Chapter 10

_The story continuesssssssssss…._

**Chapter 10.**

The next evening…

Legolas sought out Nimoe, for he had something very important to tell her. When he had gone to her room, she was nowhere to be seen, so he proceeded to search the rest of the castle for her.

Meanwhile…

Nimoe had returned to her room after having a bath, her wet hair dripping all over the towel she had wrapped around herself. She wandered over to the balcony to look at the beauty of Mirkwood.

She saw Legolas walking around. He gazed around and stopped under her balcony, unaware of her presence.

She leant over the rail, struggling to obtain a better view. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell over the rail, losing her towel.

Legolas looked up to see Nimoe falling towards him. In one swift movement, he caught her in his arms.

A stunned Legolas stared at a naked Nimoe, his face growing red. After a few minutes he regained his senses and put her down.

"Oh my, how the tables have turned," said Legolas breaking an uncomfortable silence.

An elf walked past and stopped abruptly upon seeing a very revealing Nimoe.

"What are you lookin' at?" asked Nimoe struggling to conceal herself.

Legolas rapped his cloak around her and the elf walked away at a slightly faster pace than before.

A few moments later, Brunéhen appeared from the forest of Mirkwood.

Nimoe sank closer into Legolas and hid under his cloak.

"They are feeding you well Legolas," said Brunéhen pointing at the bulge under Legolas's cloak.

"Hold your tongue, you hüänmeler!" dog lover said Legolas coldly. "Why are you here?"

"I only came to beg for your forgiveness, but I see that you are busy…" He said spying the second pair of feet under his cloak. "You just won Nimoe's hand and you already have someone else!"

"Don't jump to conclusions," said Legolas trying to remain calm.

Meanwhile, under Legolas cloak, Nimoe listened attentively to the conversation between Legolas and Brunéhen. She looked down to see tassels on the front of Legolas's pants.

"Tassels!" she cried as she sank to her knees and started batting it with her hand.

Brunéhen heard the muffled cry and his eyes shot in the direction of Legolas's cloak.

"Let us discover who is under this cloak of yours!"

He walked over to Legolas and reached for the cloak.

Suddenly Thranduil appeared.

"What is this commotion?" asked Thranduil, Legolas pulling his cloak closed even tighter. "Must you always be the cause of my pain Legolas?"

A few awkward minutes went by until another elf came running in.

"My lord! I am sorry to bother you, but there has been an attack on the west side of the kingdom by orcs! You must come quickly!" cried the elf desperately.

Thranduil turned to Brunéhen.

"I wish to talk to you later," he said before leaving with the elf.

"May I enquire to whom the elf-maiden under your cloak is?" asked Brunéhen as he turned to Legolas.

"She's not an elf-maiden," replied Legolas absentmindedly. He suddenly realized what he'd said and 'mentally slapped' himself. "Just leave before my temper flares up again."

Brunéhen remembering their dual together, decided not to provoke Legolas any further and left. While Legolas wasn't looking, he hid himself behind a tree to spy on Legolas and his mystery maiden…

"It's ok, they're gone now," said Legolas opening his cloak.

He looked down to see Nimoe batting around the tassels on the front of his pants. He struggled to contain both laughter and something else… south of the equator.

Nimoe stopped and looked up.

"You're happy to see me then!" she stood up and hugged him, forgetting that she was naked. "Thanks for not telling."

She suddenly remembered she was naked and said, "Can I borrow your cloak?"

Legolas removed his cloak and draped it around Nimoe's shoulders.

"Well… I should really go back to my room and get dressed," started Nimoe. "Wanna escort me back to my room?"

Legolas nodded and together journeyed back to her room.

Behind the tree, Brunéhen stroked a non-existent beard.

'_Hmm, interesting,'_ he thought, suddenly realizing he didn't have a beard and stopped. _'Thranduil would be interested in this…'_

Meanwhile…

Legolas and Nimoe reached her room.

"Well… goodnight," said Nimoe kissing Legolas on the cheek before going into her room.

"Good night!" called Legolas after her, feeling the spot where she'd kissed him with her hand.

He stood there savoring the moment before walking back to his room.

'_Tis not the right time to reveal my true feelings to her. I don't want to ruin our friendship…'_

_end of chapta!_


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! A decentish sized chapter… im so proud 

Disclaimer- don't own anything cept nimoe, brunehen, Rupert and bob

Chapter 11 

Twas a beautiful day and the birds were twittering (shut up birds throws rocks crap! Missed!) and Nimoe had a wild urge to tinkle, for Nimoe had been dreaming of the day before.

Nimoe fell out of bed and landed on her derrière and cried 'Babushka!'

She leapt up and desperately searched for a toilet. Nimoe ran out the door to door to find a servant's little wheely trolley with a bucket on top…

"Ooo, I've seen these things in movies!" she grabbed the bucket and ran in side.

"Ahhh…" tinkle tinkle tinkle. Some elves that were walking past stopped, then sped up and out of the hallway.

Nimoe returned outside replacing the full bucket onto the tray. As Nimoe dresses she heard a high pitched scream from down the hall…

"AHHH! Purple drapes! All my life I've wanted purple drapes!"

A little while later, Nimoe fell out of her room and another scream rang out through the halls…

"AHHHH! There's pee in this bathwater!"

Nimoe stood dumfounded for a minute then looked at an invisible camera. "At least they don't have DNA tests!"

A drum sounded in the background, several crickets chirped and someone yelled 'you suck' and 'get off the stage' from the audience.

Suddenly Brunéhen came running down the hall, screaming his lungs out.

"THERE'S PEE IN MY BATH WATER!"

Nimoe just stared. "Wow… I'm hungry," she said as she turned towards the dining hall.

At the dining hall the guards opened the doors for her.

"I'll never get used to this! WHOOPS!" Nimoe tripped over her own feet to be caught by Legolas.

The whole hall burst into "ooooOOOOOOoooooo's" then all the elves started singing "Legolas and Nimoe sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" then they all started skipping around. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then come the baby in the carriage!"

Legolas and Nimoe stared into each others eyes, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Legolas I…" said Nimoe, her voice barely a whisper.

"Shh, don't." Legolas slowly leaned closer towards her.

"Hey Legolas, catch the football!" yelled an elf as he threw a football. The ball soared towards them.

CLONKE! BONK!

The ball hit Legolas in the back of the head, which sent his forehead into Nimoe, rendering her unconscious.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt!" quipped the elf that threw the ball.

"Thanks a lot Rupert," said a very annoyed Legolas. "I bet that's gonna bruise!" He suddenly noticed Nimoe. "Nimoe? Are you ok?"

'_Hmm, I had better take her to the healing house,' _thought Legolas as he picked her up in his arms and left the hall.

As soon as the door closed the hall erupted with laughter.

Thranduil entered the room and most of the elves stopped laughing immediately.

"What's so amusing?" he inquired. By this time everyone had stopped laughing.

The hall was deadly silent.

"Well?" probed Thranduil.

By now every elf was twitching.

"Duh, it was… muffle" started Bob, the extremely slow elf (half human) as Rupert clamped his hands around his mouth.

"Shh, do you want Legolas to get in trouble?" Rupert hissed into Bob's ear.

Thranduil's keen ears quivered at the mention of his sons name.

"So, Legolas has once again disgraced his family…" said Thranduil coldly and then left the hall.

"Way to go dumbass!" said Rupert as he slapped Bob across the head.

"Duh, but you said…"

"Yeah, but you nearly almost told him and I had to stop you, so technically, it's your fault!"

"Duh, I'm sorry"

"The only way I'll ever forgive you is if you clean my room for the next 10 decades…" hinted Rupert.

"Duh, ok," said Bob as he turned to the door.

"Now, go slave go!" yelled Rupert.

Thranduil rushed down the hall asking everyone and anyone if they had seen his son.

"So that's were my little traitor of a son is," Thranduil muttered after hearing an elf say he had seen Legolas running towards the healing house with his lady friend in his arms.

Thranduil, just about ready to pop, slammed the door open to the Healing House and saw Legolas kneeling next to a bed Nimoe was on. "How dare you!"

Legolas spun around. "FATHER!"

"You've made a mockery of this family! You've lost all traces of grace and dignity! Why, if you weren't my son I'd, I'd…"

"Please father! Can't you see she's hurt?!" said Legolas turning back to Nimoe.

"It's all an act you fool!" proclaimed Thranduil. "Don't you understand? All these times she's pretended to be hurt and clumsy were just to rope you in and become the queen of Mirkwood!"

Legolas stood and faced his father. "You're crazy! No one could put on such an act!"

"Son, we've received information about her origins. She was a spy to the dwarves and plans to take over the world! First she will take over Mirkwood with you by her side and then the whole of Middle Earth!"

"Father, are you drunk?" asked Legolas.

"A little, but that's beside the point!" replied Thranduil, swaying slightly. "She'll wipe us all out!"

"Father, let's think about this, if she's really what you say she is, then she'll be awake," said Legolas sitting on the side of the bed. "WAKE UP!" he screamed in Nimoe's ear. "TIME TO GET UP!" Legolas started shaking Nimoe. "WAKEY, WAKEY! TIME TO GET UP!" Legolas laid her down on the bed and faced his father. "Do you still think she's a dwarf spy?"

"But… but… s-she's a spy!" stuttered Thranduil.

"Rigggghhhht. And dwarves fly majestically through the air and have tea parties on the clouds," Legolas said sarcastically.

"Are you questioning my judgmental authority?" Boomed Thranduil.

"No… wait a minute, yes," replied Legolas. "Judgmental authority?"

"Yes, Judgmental authority!" said Thranduil, his voice going high at the end.

"She's not a spy, you're just saying that because you're jealous! Jealous of a mortal, tsk tsk!"

"Fine! Then I shall depart from your presents!" said Thranduil as he turned on his heel and… ran into a wall. "Ow," he gasped as he collapsed.

Then through the door came his guard, followed by his heralds. His guards grabbed his feet and dragged him from the room with his heralds playing as they followed.

Nimoe began to stir. "oh… yawn What happened?" asked Nimoe.

"Oh nothing… Just a very odd man and his goons," said Legolas trying desperately to catch the sight of Nimoe's eyes.

"Oh… I need to pee," mused Nimoe.

"Hmm, so do I. I'm going to my chamber to use my toilet."

"Oh, You have toilets?!" said Nimoe, a look of shook set upon her face.

"Yes, of course we do, we're not savages!" said Legolas with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "Do you mean to tell me that you've been hear for weeks and didn't know we had toilets?" Nimoe's face turned red and deep laughter escaped Legolas's throat.

"Hey! Shut up!" Nimoe said indignantly. "And don't even think of asking me what I've been using all this time!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" laughed Legolas. "Well you seem all right now, and I must say, you have an extremely hard head! I'll be bruised for weeks!"

"Grrr…" growled Nimoe. "Help me up."

Legolas gladly helped her to her feet and walked her from the healing house to the halls of Mirkwood.

"Alas, I must leave you here, for the call of nature is far too strong," said Legolas kissing Nimoe's hand. "But I shall seen you later today, I'm sure of it." He turned and walked off down the hall.

Nimoe waited until he was out of her sight before returning to her quest of the toilet.

"Hmm… ahh… there it is!" tinkle tinkle

"Uh oh, it won't flush! Oh, it's blocked!" Nimoe took off her shoe and tried to force the toilet paper down the pipe. "Oh no, the shoe is caught! Crap!" The toilet began to rumble…

Meanwhile in the private 'powder room' of King Thranduil…

Thranduil was musing on his toilet to never eat curry again.

"It burns going in and it burns coming out! What rotten luck that my only son and heir to the throne has fallen for a mortal." All of a sudden the toilet began to rumble.

"Hey, that's not me," said Thranduil moments before…

KABLANG! The toilet exploded with sewerage going everywhere and Thranduil was sent flying through the air! He landed with a SQUISH on the other side of the room.

"Yep, never eat curry again…"

Meanwhile in Prince Legolas's bathroom…

Legolas stood at his toilet tinkling. He whistled and swirled it around while pondering ways to get Nimoe attention. Suddenly the toilet began to rumble and exploded!

KABLANG! Legolas got a face full of sewerage.

Meanwhile …

Nimoe yanked her shoe out of the toilet and everything went back to normal. "Well that could have been a disaster! Who's bathroom is this anyway? Oh it's Brunéhen's…" she wandered out of the room, throwing her shoe out the window.

'_Hmm, I should go see Legolas and explain about last night…' _thought Nimoe as she wandered into Legolas's room.

"Legolas? Where are you?" called Nimoe looking around for Legolas.

'_Oh no! I can't let Nimoe see me like this! She'll never respect me!' _thought Legolas as he rushed around the bathroom trying to wipe the sewerage off his face. He turned to the shower washed it all off.

"Legolas?" Nimoe called from the other room.

"I'll be out soon, I'm just having a shower," Legolas called back to her, scraping at his skin with a brush.

Meanwhile out in Legolas's room:

"OoOooo… what's this…?" Nimoe said lifting up a long cylinder thing. "Right…" she said putting it down slowly.

Legolas walked into the room refreshed and only wearing a towel.

"What's this…" asked Nimoe, holding up the cylinder, staring at Legolas.

"Oh… um… Brunéhen left it here before," murmured Legolas, turning red.

"OK…" Nimoe looked down at the thing in her hand. "Hey, look a knob!" She flicked a switch on the bottom of the cylinder and it started wriggling. "What…? Ahhh! EW! I TOUCHED IT!!! Ew, ew!" screamed Nimoe throwing the object from her hands. She glared at Legolas angrily.

"It's not mine! Brunéhen left it here before!" cried Legolas defensively.

"Sure he did! I believe you," said Nimoe sarcastically.

Suddenly Brunéhen entered the room.

"I think I left something in here before…" said Brunéhen scanning the room with his eyes. "Oh there it is!" He picked up the wriggling cylinder. "MIRANDA! Got it!"

"Brunéhen, why is it in here?" asked Legolas cautiously sitting down on the bed next to Nimoe.

"Oh, I was 'testing' it," replied Brunéhen.

"Testing it?" Legolas's eyes went wide with shock and both he and Nimoe leapt up from the bed. "Gross! Now I need a new bed!"

"Anyway, better get back to business, bye!" Said Brunéhen as he left the room.

Legolas shuddered.

"Anyway, I came here to talk about what happened this morning," said Nimoe shaking off the whole unpleasant Brunéhen situation.

"Well… um… I… um… didn't… um… well I did… but…" stuttered Legolas, turning red once again.

"Oooo… You wanna kiss me, you wanna hug me, you really like…" Legolas grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"Be quiet…" Legolas bent down and kissed her. A few seconds later he pulled back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Legolas turned away embarrassed.

Nimoe turned his face so he faced hers and their lips met once again. Nimoe ran her hands down Legolas's wet chest and his strong arms embraced her. Their kisses grew more passionate, more hungry and they sank down to the bed. Legolas slowly began to unbutton Nimoe's top while her fingers gently caressed his chest. Nimoe's fingers suddenly stopped on the scar left by Brunéhen from their dual.

'_I can't do this! I can't ruin his life any more!"_

"Legolas stop!" cried Nimoe struggling to get out from under him.

"Why?" asked Legolas, looking rather hurt. "Is it something I said?"

"No, I just can't do this. I'm sorry," whispered Nimoe, each word like a dagger through her heart. "Please…"

Legolas climbed off her and modestly gripped the towel that still hung around his waist. Nimoe quickly rebuttoned and ran from the room, her eyes blurry from tears.

Legolas lowered his head in defeat. He had been so sure of the passion between them, but alas…

'_Nimoe… why? I could feel the fire in your kisses, the passion of your and your caresses…' _Legolas felt the spots where she'd touched his chest. His hand stopped on the scar. _'That's were it all ended… hmm… maybe she loved Brunéhen after all! Oh Nimoe! By saving you I have caused you more pain… but surely not Brunéhen?! Brunéhen chosen over the prince of Mirkwood? Surely it must be a mistake! She loves me! She may not know it, but I sure do and I'll help her realize it!'_

Legolas flopped onto his bed and gazed up at the ceiling.

'She loves me! I knew it! And soon she'll realize it too…' 

Meanwhile…

Nimoe ran down the hall to her room. She flung open the door and slammed it shut. She raced over to the bed and collapsed onto in, her tears soaking the pillow.

'_Oh Legolas! I love you so much it hurts, but I can't be with you! It'll destroy you! I know you love me but I can't let you ruin your life! I must make Legolas forget about me… I know, I'll get a boyfriend, then he'll be forced to move on with his life! Then he'll be happy and safe and I'll be…' _Nimoe sobbed into her pillow. _'It hurts, but it has to be done. Legolas will move on with his life and I'll make sure of it…'_


End file.
